Fights, Leaving And Tragedies
by baileybeagle
Summary: Abby and Tim have a fight...Abby leaves NCIS and the team behind. Two years later something happens and tragedy strikes bringing her back to Washington. Will she be able to face Tim and work things out?
1. The Fight

**NCIS:**

**15 **

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know this is not a very good start, but the story will get better...I promise. Just stick with me, okay?**

**THE APARTMENT OF TIMOTHY MCGEE...  
21:15 (9:15 PM)**

It was Thursday night and Tim had been working on his book for the last several hours, with Jethro the german shepard alseep not far away. There was a knock at the door and Jethro started to go off. With a sigh, Tim got up and telling Jethro it was all right. Went to answer the door. Grabbing his gun on the way, but when he opened the door, it was just Abby.

"Hey, Tim." Abby said. "Abby, what are you doing here?" Tim asked as she knelt down to say hi to Jethro.

After a minute they made their way over to the couch. Abby sat absently petting Jethro the whole time. She told Tim that she had been out on a date and when it hadn't ended well, because when she came out of the bathroom...she had seen her date leaving with someone else.

Saying she didn't even realize where she was headed after she left the club...(telling Tim she hadn't even had a drink yet)...until she ended up at Tim's desk.

She asked him how she could let go of a great guy and end up in so many doomed relationships, Tim didn't have an answer and was surprised when she leaned over to kiss him.

As much as he wanted to kiss her and be with her...he knew it wouldn't work, because she was upset over her date. Tomorrow and after that she would pretend that they didn't have sex or how much she hurt him.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Tim asked after he had pulled away. "I fogot you're a great kisser, Tim." Abby said with a smile. "Abby, you're just want to be with me, because you're upset things didn't work out with your date." Tim told her. "Th...that's not true." Abby argued, but he knew it was. "It is, Abby! Don't tell me it's more then that, because usaully when things don't work out with a date...you end up at my door!" Tim yelled at her and tears came to her eyes. "Tim, that's not true! I lo..." Abby began and Tim laughed. "Love me? Yeah, _LIKE A PUPPY! _I remember...if you really did love me as much as you say you do! You wouldn't keep going on dates, telling me about them and throwing them in my face!" Tim yelled. "How do y..." Abby began. "I am tired of it! I can't take it anymore! Don't tell me about anymore of your dates, because I don't want to hear it!" Tim yelled. "Tim, I didn't rea..." Abby started to say. "That you were hurting me everytime you told me? Come on, Abby! You know that you were the one to break up with me! Or did you just forget that detail?" Tim asked. "Don't worry, Timothy McGee! I don't think I'll be telling you anything again!" Abby yelled at him.

Then grabbing her things, she got up and left slamming the door behind her.

Tim really was sick of it and didn't feel that bad about what he told her, because it was the truth. He couldn't take it anymore...the fact that she always had to stomp on his heart. It wouldn't happen again and he had to make sure she understood that.


	2. Abby's Decsion & Talking Director Vance

**NCIS:**

**15 **

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter has a meeting with Director Vance and Abby. I'm not sure if this is how things would really go, but it is the way I'm writing it. **

**THE APARTMENT OF ABIGAIL SCIUTO...**

Abby had gotten home two hours ago and knew she had really messed things up. She still loved Tim and made a misteak breaking up with him.

'Why did she tell him about her date? Why did she always tell him and hurt him?'

She had been sitting on her couch for a little over two hours and finally came to a decision. It was probably not the right time to even think about what she was doing, but she couldn't face him anymore...

Every day knowing how she felt about him and knowing there would never be anything between them...because she had been to stupid to see what had been in front of her all along. She got and sitting down at her desk she began to write a few letters say good bye to...

Gibbs: A man who was like her father...

Ducky: Like her grandfather...

Tony: Her brother...

Jimmy: A good friend...

and finally to...

Ziva: Who was like her sister

She sobbed as she finished the last letter tore her up. She told each of them it was a decision she had come to and they would be able to contact her through E-mail, plus once she was settled she would call. She didn't know yet where she was going. She couldn't face the team and tell them in person. They would try to convince her not to go. She didn't know what to tell them about her reason for leaving, but knew they would eventaully figure it out. She hoped they wouldn't hurt Tim, because it had been her who had hurt him and not the other way around.

Tomorrow she would go see Director Vance and tell him she had to leave NCIS.

Leaving NCIS and her family, but just like Tim...she couldn't take it anymore. Knowing she loved him and had now lost her chance with him.

Finally after the last letter was written, she looked at the clock...

Just before 0200 hours

Leaving the letters in envelopes on her desk, she went to bed and cried herself to sleep. Knowing she would only get about three hours of sleep, before she got up.

**10:30 AM  
DIRECTOR VANCE'S OFFICE...**

"Ms. Scuito, are you sure you want to do this?" Vance asked. "I have to. I can't work here anymore." Abby told him and felt a lump in her throat at the thought of leaving. "Is there a reason why?" Vance asked. "There is just someone I can't work with anymore. I can't tell you who though." Abby said looking at the floor. "All right, I just need you to stay until we find a replacement." Director Vance told her and Abby just nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you." She said and got up to leave. "Ms. Scutio?" Vance asked and Abby looked back. "I'm not tell them." She said before he could ask and he looked at her, before she walked out the door.

**ONE WEEK LATER...  
FRIDAY OF THE NEXT WEEK...**

Finally it was Friday and her last day.

Ziva had asked her if they could do something over the weekend and Abby said she had already made some plans, but did not tell her what. Ziva had asked her a few questions and finally dropped the subject, because Tony entered the lab at that point.

Her replacement (Aileen Cooper) had been chosen and she had shown Aileen everything around the lab. Not once telling the team who Aileen was and they had been surprised at first that Abby had let someone else in her lab, after all of the psycho assitance she had before. They questioned her, but Abby said not a word and tried to act as if everything was normal.

Tim came down to her lab only when he had to, they would only speak if it had something to do with work.

She felt bad for Aileen having to be there and deal with her and Tim, but couldn't help it.

The only thing heard in the lab was...

Abby talking to Aileen when showing her something. Not once did Abby say anythging directly to Tim, only when she had to.

It was much like the time just after she had broken up with him, but it was worse this time...she didn't think they would work things out and that their friendship was over for good.

Neither her nor Tim would say why. Tony constantly pestered Tim and had a few times tried to get her and Tim to talk. Finally she had pulled Tony and Ziva into her lab and told them to quit trying to get her and Tim to talk.

**2300 HOURS...  
ABBY'S LAB...**

Abby had stayed this late on purpose, now thinking everyone was gone...

She picked up her things and headed out of the lab. First she headed to Autopsy and

**AUTOPSY...**

After making sure Ducky and Jimmy were no where to be found, she left the letters for them where she was sure they would be found.

Then she decided to take the stairs to the sqaudroom, so if Gibbs or anyone was still there...they wouldn't hear her. She could make sure.

**THE SQUADROOM...**

She walked toward the desk and thought her plan would fail when she saw Gibbs, but got lucky when he got up and after grabbing his things left for the night.

She stayed hidden and once he was gone, she made her way over to the desk.

The first letter on:

Gibbs desk...

Second Ziva's

Then Tony

And

She even left one for Tim, not matter how mad they were. There had been a time she could not stay mad at him for long.

Finally with a sigh and a final look around she left NCIS Headqauters for the final time. She was now headed how to get her things and leave, before the morning.


	3. Monday Morning And Gibbs

**NCIS:**

**15 **

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter starts Monday morning, after Abby leaving on Friday night.**

**NCIS SQUADROOM...  
04:30**

Gibbs had been unable to sleep, he gut was telling him something though he didn't know what.

Just a few minutes ago he had reached his desk and found out what his gut had been tell him. He looked at it again, a letter from Abby and still couldn't believe it.

Gibbs felt like he had been punched in the gut and lost a women who had become a dauther to him.

_Gibbs,_

_I want to start by saying you are like a father to me and that is why I can not tell you this in person, because it hurts to much to even say good bye now. I know you would try to convince me to want to believe it is someone who By the time you read this I will have already left NCIS and Washington._

_I want you to know you're like a father to me and I left of my own choice. _

_Other choices I have made and I know that once you finish this you will want to hurt the person who you believe hurt me, but you can't, Gibbs. It wasn't his fault that I left, I left because I hurt him and this time I could no longer stay. _

_I know by now you know who I am talking about. Like I already said though this is not Tim's fault and I don't want you to hurt him for a stupid choice I made._

_I know my leaving will be hard on the team. _

_I will call you in a week or so when I get settled, but I can not tell you where I am right now. I am unsure at this point where I will go and I know that you will not e-mail like Tony and Ziva, but I can be reached that way if you need to get a hold of me before then._

_So at this point I am going to say goodbye for now and I will talk to you soon, Sliver Fox._

_ABBY_

By the time Gibbs finished ready the letter he was furious and knew once Vance showed up he would go see him. He would demmand to know what Vance did and would get some answers.

He was also furious with McGee and it didn't matter what Abby had told him. He couldn't help it and knew once he was here there would be a talk between them to.

He must have been sitting at his desk a few hours when he looked up Vance. He made his way up the stairs and then into Vance's office.


	4. Tim's Explosion

**NCIS:**

**15 **

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**NCIS SQUADROOM...**

When Tim had arrived he had seen Gibbs heading upstairs after Vance. Dropping his stuff, he saw an envelope on his desk. It had Abby's handwritting and he was tempted to throw it away, instead he opened it...

_Tim,_

_Or should I say Agent McGee?_

_I came to a decision and am leaving NCIS. I a..._

Tim looked up as Tony and Ziva walked into the Squadroom bickering about something.

"Hey, Pro..." Tony began. "Tony." Ziva said and he looked over to her seeing an envelope in her hand. "What's that?" Tony asked, before looking on his desk and seeing an envelope there with Abby's handwritting.

He picked it up and opened it.

"T..." Ziva began. "Abby's gone?" Tony asked in shock. "I talked to her Friday about doing something this weekend, but she said she already had plans." Ziva said, but Tim was still staring at his letter and had not said a word.

In truth he had mixed feelings about Abby leaving.

Angry and upet at the same time:

Because he had not matter what still loved her, but at the same time she had hurt him and thought she could get away with it again.

Even though he had been angry about her hurting him...He thought they would eventually move past this and at least be civil with each other again. she had left and said good bye to everyone in letters.

Never once had one of their fights resulted in one of them leaving...until now.

Angry: That she would leave without saying good bye to the team at least, he knew she would not say good bye to him. She didn't have to leave him a damn letter!

"Maybe this is why Aileen was in her lab all week l..." Tony began. "Would you two shut up about Abby? I don't want to hear her name again!" Tim yelled surpring Tony and Ziva.

"McGee!" Came a yell from just above the Squadroom making the three agents jump.

Just then the elevtor doors opened. Ducky and Jimmy got off walking up beside Gibbs desk.

"Jethro, Abigail le..." Ducky began. "She left us all letters, Ducky." Ziva told him holding up her own letter. "Oh dear, dose anyone know for sure what has happened?" Ducky asked and all eyes turned to Tim.

"A week ago Thursday Abby came to my apartment and we got into a fight. I told her that I was tired of being used by her. She left and we didn't talk after that unless it was something to do with work." Tim told them. "She us..." Tony began. "Yes, Tony, she used me! OKay? I loved her and never stopped even after she broke up with me! Then she started playing this game and using me! I was tired of it and told her!" Tim yelled.

Other NCIS employees had stopped what they were doing and kept their attention on the see.

"Wow, Probie, we..." Tony started as Tim grabbed his things and headed for the elevator. "McGee!" Gibbs yelled, but Tim did not turn around or look back.

Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy and the people who stopped to watch were stunned. A lot of them had known Tim for years, but never had they seen this side of him.

Finally after a few minutes that felt more like hours everyone began to move and get back to work.

Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy and Gibbs still stood there. No one seemed to know what to do.

**MEANWHILE WITH TIM...**

Tim had left the squadroom and ended up driving. He didn't know why, but he had to make sure and it wasn't long before he ended up at Abby's building. He didn't get far before he ran into her landlord.

"If you're looking for, Abby Sciuto...she left late Friday night." Her landlord told him and Tim left.

After a while he ended up at a park and found a bench to sit on. He felt...

'Relieved? Mad? Sad?'

He already knew he was mad at her for leaving the way she did, but was he relieved he wouldn't have to face her again.

'So why did he feel sad as well?'

Because she had destoryed their friendship, but shouldn't that make him mad?

He wasn't sure anymore, he realized he still had the letter in his hand and read the rest of it.

_Tim,_

_Or should I say, Agent McGee?_

_I came to a decision and am leaving the team and Washington._

_I am sorry for hurting you, Tim. For being to stupid to see what was in front of me for so long._

_The truth is I really do love you. Not like a puppy, but really love you._

_I never ment to hurt you, but I felt a strange connection. It scared the hell out of me and there was no way I could commit you. _

_I had commitment issues before I met you, but with you it was the connection that I felt for you that made it worse._

_I was afraid of something like this happening and I know screwed up big time, this time._

_That being said_

_I know all of what I have told you is no excuse for what I did._

_I am so sorry, Timmy. I know there is no way you will ever forgive me._

_Goodbye, Timothy McGee._

_Abbu Sciuto_

Finishing the letter Tim felt anger once more, because of the excuses she had tried to use. Maybe she never loved him as she claimed, but then again...

There had at one time been something there.

"Tiim?" Hearing a voice Tim looked up and was surprised to see who it was. "Hey, Sarah." Tim said. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today?" Sarah asked. "Abby left somet..." Tim began. "She left? I thought you told me she like NCIS and her work there." Sarah said. "A week ago last Thursday we got into a fight and I told her that I was tired of her using me. She left and now she's left Washington as well." Tim said as Sarah sat down beside him.

Sarah didn't know what to say, so they just sat there in silence.


	5. Two Years Later And Recieving The News

**NCIS:**

**15 **

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**WARNING: There is some deaths of character's in this chapter.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now the story skips ahead and it has been two years. Two years ago Abby left the team and NCIS in Washington DC. She ended up moving to Los Angeles and usaully works cases with the LA team. I have one other story I have mentioned the Los Angeles NCIS team in, I do not know much about them. They are mentioned in this one to,but not very much. In the last two years...**

**Gibbs and Ducky talked to Abby one phone.  
Jimmy Palmer, Tony an Ziva have talked on the phone and e-mailed.  
Tim and Abby have not spoken at all.**

**What's about to happen though may change things and now...**

**ABBY'S APARTMENT IN LOS ANGELES...  
05:05 AM**

Abby had become very good friends and often hung out with Kensi and the LA team. Now it was just past five in the morning and Abby was getting ready for work.

That's when her phone rang. Abby wondered who would be calling her so early...

"Hey, Kensi...WHAT?" Abby almost dropped the phone at what Kensi had just told her, but some how managed to hang on to it as she turned on the TV.

"...bl to denoate a bomb just outside of NCIS Headqauters. It is unkown how many are still trapped in..." The reporter kept talking and Abby looked at the familiar building.

Abby didn't hear anymore of what the reporter was saying.

'How did someone get into the Navy Yard and set a bomb at NCSI without anyone noticing?'

The building was still standing in places...

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy and Tim could have been at a crime scene. She still had many other friends there though, who might not have made it out in time.

"Have you been able to find out anything more then what the report says?" Abby asked as her heart dropped to the ground.

Tears began to fall as she thought of...

Director Vance, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy, Tim and a lot of others that worked there.

After a few minutes more, Abby told Kensi she needed to go to Washington and see if they were all right. Kensi said she would make the arrangments for...

A plane to Washington DC...  
A hotel for Abby to stay at...

Then she would come by to get Abby and take her to the airport. Abby hung up and then began to call making arrangments.

Time off...

Abby ran to her bedroom and tears falling down her face she could hardly see what she was throwing into her suitcase.

**AlMOST TWO HOURS LATER...  
0700 HOURS...**

Abby was pacing in her living room and then finally a knock at the door. She opened and there was Kensi.

"Ready?" Kensi asked, all Abby could do was nod as she grabbed her suitcase, purse, jacket, cell phone, keys and other things she would need.

**THE AIRPORT...  
10:45 AM...**

The ride to the airport had been silent and seemed to take forever, but they had finally gotten there. Abby promised to call Kensi and everyone as soon as she had some news.

Kensi had somehow manged to get Abby a flight sooner then she expected.

After thanking Kensi for calling and letting her know, then getting the information of the hotel and the plane she would be taking. Abby left and it finally made it through the airport security checkpoints.

She reached the gate where the plane would be to take her to Washington DC...Home!

Then she pulled out her cell phone and began to make phone calls to try and get some see if she could find out more information. She knew it wouldn't do much good, but she tried anyway...

Ducky, Tony, Gibbs, Ziva and even Jimmy Palmer...

None of them had answered and she knew they had been there. She had to call Tim, they may not have spoken in two years and she knew he had probably been there as well, but she had to try.

"Now boarding to..."

Her flight was boarding and Abby figured she would get a hold of someone in DC when she got there.

She prayed that they had all survived and they were all right.

Hoping that they had been at a crime scene, but something in her said...

That they had been there when it happened.

She knew they were probably dead and that it would be a miracle if anyone survived.

She had to be positive and believe they were alive!


	6. The News

**NCIS:**

**15 **

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, I sad this in the last chapter, it was ment to go in this one. **

**Abby's plane took off a little over two hours later at 1:45 pm. I checked how long a flight would take from California...**

**5 hours 14 minutes**

**So she arrived almost seven. By the time she rents a car and gets to the hospital it will be almost nine pm.**

**WARNING: There are some deaths of character's in this chapter. Get a kleenex or something, because you will be crying by the end of this chapter.**

**THE HOSPITAL...  
20:45 PM**

Abby rented a car, put her luggage in and finally made it to the hospital. She found a parking space and headed inside. Then headed for the information desk, only to stop when she saw someone and stopped dead in her tracks.

She would recogize him anywhere, even with his back to her...

It was Timothy McGee and he looked unhurt.

Abby didn't care how her and Tim had left things, because all that mattered now was...finding out about them team.

"Tim?" Abby called and when he turned around she saw tears falling down his face and feared the worst.

He had his arms around a women beside him and when the women looked at Abby to and she saw that it was sister, Sarah McGee.

"A...Abb?" Tim asked. "What's going on? Where is everyone? Are they o..." Abby began. "Ab...Abby, slow down. Come on let's go sit down in the waiting room." Tim said.

It didn't take long to reach the waiting room and when they did Jackson Gibbs was already there, as well as James and Breena Palmer.

Jimmy was surprised to see Abby, but she could see the sadness and grief in his eyes as well. Breena was leaning on him and they were both crying. Jimmy had woken up very late and had been on his way to work and saw the explosion before he even got near the Navy Yard.

Jackson Gibbs greeted Abby and after that sat back down returning his attention to watching the door.

Abby sat down in one chair, while Tim and Sarah sat across from her.

"Tell me, Timmy. I...Kensi...she ca..." Abby stopped.

For a minute Tim just sat there, she had told them that she had moved to LA several years ago. So he wasn't surprised and he had seen the hospital TV down the hall showing news coverage.

"Abb...Abby, a lot has happened..." Tim began. "What's happened? How is it you're not hurt? Not that I would wa..." Abby began. "I called, Tim. He was going to come pick me up so I could surprise my boy...friend. Trevor just started working at NCIS six months ago." Sarah told Abby.

"Duckya nd Director Vance they di...didn't make it..." Tim almost couldn't go on with the rest of what she needed to knwo.

(Abby clapped a hand over her mouth and began to cry harder.)

"Gi...bbs? Tony? Z..." Abby began. "They rushed all them to surgery as soon as they got here. I just have news that...Ziva's in a coma and is doing well at the moment. I don..." Tim began.

"Is there anyone here for Anthony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Someone asked and Tim, Sarah and Abby looked over to see two doctors. "We are." Jackson Gibbs said standing up and walking over to the two doctors.

Tim, Sarah and Abby right behind him.

The doctor told them that Jethro Gibbs had some broken ribs, a broken leg and had sustained a head injury. He was currently in a coma and they would not know the extent of the head injury until he woke up.

"Wh...what about, Tony DiNozzo?" Abby asked not sure that she wanted to know. "Right now he is in critical condition and seems to be hanging in th..." The doctor kept going.

Tony was in critical condition and also in a coma. He was the only one in that was the worst. The plaque had weakened his lungs and it would be a miracle if he survived this.

It was to much to take in...

Director Leon Vance

and

Ducky (The man she thought of like a grandfather, who loved to tell stories of things he was reminded of.)

They were both dead...

Never again would

Director Vance call her, Ms. Sciuto

or would

Ducky call her, Abigail

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony in comas. The doctors didn't say it, but she could see by the look on their faces they didn't expect Tony to make it. After answering as many questions as they could the doctors left.

Abby's legs were giving out as she began to cry again, harder. Someone caught her before she fell and arms around her. She looked up to see who it was...Tim, he was helping her to a chair.

"Th...this can't be hap...pening...we've already lost so many people." Abby said laying her head on his shoulder, she clung to Tim and cried more tears.

She couldn't quit crying, Abigail Sciuto was not weak...but these were her friends and people she considered family.

Right now there was not a thought of anything, but hope that Gibbs, Ziva and Tony would survive.

It would be a long road before they would know if Gibbs, Tony and Ziva would survive. Eventaully Tim and Abby would talk, because Abby had made up her mind once Tim had told her about everyone this is where she needed to be and Washigon DC was still her home after two years of being gone.

Now Director Vance, Ducky and many others who had died at NCIS or in the Navy Yard today joined the many who had died before them...

Agent Caitlyn Todd...  
Director Jennifer (Jenny) Shepard...  
Mike Franks...

And well that was just a few who had died working at NCIS.


	7. Leaning On Each Other

**NCIS:**

**Chapter 7: Leaning On Each Other**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**STILL IN THE HOSPTIAL WAITING ROOM...  
2300 HOURS (11:00 PM)  
TIM'S P.O.V.  
**

A little over an hour ago my mom had come to pick up, Sarah. Jimmy an Breena had left about forty five minutes ago. The only other person in the waiting room about from me and Abby was, Jackson Gibbs. He had his head against the wall and his eyes closed.

I looked down at Abby, she still had her arms around me and was asleep. Then I remembered...

"Jethro!" I said and Abby jerked awake. "Gibbs?" Abby asked looking around and looked confused for a minute. "Abby, I need to go home and take care of, Jethro." I told her and she let go of me.

Something made me look back and when I did, she was looking at the ground and seemed to be fighting tears.

"I...I'm sorry, Ti..." Abby began and I was confused. "Do you want to come with me to see, Jethro? He would be really happy to see." I said and her head shot up. "Ar...are you su...sure?" Abby asked. "Yeah, come on." I told him and she got up. "What about Gibbs dad?" Abby asked looking over in the corner.

"You two go ahead. I'll be all right." Jackson said opening his eyes. "Don't worry h...they will all make it." Abby said giving Jackson a hug. "I'm sure they will." Jackson said as he returned the hug.

Then as we left Abby slipped her arm through mine, until I looked at her.

"Sorry, I..." Abby started taking her arm from mine. "I know, you're just worried about Gibbs, Tony and Ziva. I am to." I said and she looked the other way, but I had seen the tears in her eyes. "That to I guess." Abby mumbled. "Abby, what's going on?" I asked and she looked at me.

We had just gotten outside the hospital.

"Oh, I don't know, McGee! Maybe it's the fact that two of my best friends are in a coma, a man I think of as a father is in a coma and a man I thought of like a grandfather is dead! Dead like so many other from NCIS today alone!" Abby yelled. "I know there's more then that, Abby." I said. "Can we not do this here? I want to see Jethro." Abby said and headed for a car. "Abby, stop!" I yelled and she turned to face me. "What? Tim, since we started working at NCIS we've lost over half of our family and even more this morning! I tried to call everyone before I got on the plane and no one answered! I had to get on the plane, before I could call you! I was so scared I lost everyone and I still m..." Abby began tears streaming down her face.

"Abby, it's going to be okay. They're going to make it and w..." I began. "How do you know it's going to be okay, Timmy? Gibbs, has a severe head injury and this is the third time...he might not wake up! Tony had that plaque and he lungs are weakened because of it! The doctors...the...they don't k..." Abby began. "Come on, let's go." I said leading her to my car. "My st..." Abby began. "We'll come back for it later. If you drive right now you would probably be in an accident and if that happened...I d..." I began and Abby looked at me.

"Tim?" Abby asked. "I don't know what I would do if you got in an accident and I lost you. Right now you're the only one from our orignal team besides Palmer who's not hurt." I said as we got into my car.

**IN TIM'S CAR...**

"You still care? Even after what I did two years ago?" Abby asked and I glanced at her. "Of course I care, Abby. I was mad at the way you said goodbye to the team and I didn't expect you to talk to me." I said.

"I couldn't face them or you. I knew they would try to get me to stay and you were so mad at me." Abby said her voice was just above a whisper as she looked out the window. "Abby...Abby look at me." I said. "What?" Abby asked as she turned her eyes to me.

I pulled into my parking place and turned off the engine.

"I was mad at you, but I thought we would get over being mad at each other like w..." I began. "Like we always did? Tim, I never should have told you about my date that night or they dates I had before that. I should have realized how you felt when I told you, but you could have told me be..." Abby began and I was stunned. "Abby! I told told you time and again how I felt! I showed you in so many different ways! You can't sit th..." I began.

"I guess I was just to stupid to see it at the time." Abby said and getting out of the car heading to my apartment.

I got out of the car and made my way up to my apartment, Jethro was already scratching and whinning at the door. He knew Abby was there, I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Pushing him back I made my way inside with Abby right behind me.

**INSIDE TIM'S APARTMENT...  
ABBY'S P.O.V.**

Once we were inside and Tim closed the door, I knelt down to say hello to Jethro. It had been to long since I had seen him and after a minute I stood up looking around.

I noted that nothing had really changed since the last time I had been here and when my thoughts turned to that last night. I wanted to turn and head for the door.

The night we argued and after that didn't speak again...until today.

"Abby!" Tim said and I turned to face him. "What?" I asked. "You were remembering the last time we spoke weren't you?" Tim asked and I was surprised that he coud still tell what I was thinking. "Yes...Tim, I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. I should have considered what I was doing to you and should not have been so selfish." I said. "R...Abby, it's in the past. If this wouldn't have happened would you have come back?" Tim asked and I looked down at Jethro who I was still petting.

"I...I'm not sure. I mean I was afraid we would never talk again and I broke up with you, because I was afraid that something would happen...something that did happen in the end." I said and was surprised when he reached out making me look at him. "Abb, that's in the past. We can't change that and right now we need to stick together. Make sure they know we're here and they have to come back." Tim said.

"Tim, I'm just scared they won't make it. I mean now we lost so many...

Kate...  
Director Shepard  
Mike Franks

and now

Director Vance  
Ducky to. I'm not sure how many more people I can lose." I said and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his shoulder.

At first I thought he would push me away, but instead he put his arms around me.

"I know, Abb. We have to believe they will make it, okay?" Tim asked and I just nodded into his shoulder. "I've missed having you as a friend over the last two years. I've hung out with Nell and Kensi, but it wasn't the same as it was when I was here. Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, Ziva and...you." I said and this time he did pull back to look at me.

"I know we still have a lot to work out and talk about, but let's wait until they pull through." Tim told me and I felt hope that we would at least be friends again. "Okay, we can't lose them. Oh!" I said as I remembered something. "What? Is something wrong?" Tim asked. "I forgot I told Kensi I would call as soon as I had some news. I should have called hours ago." I said. "Abby, you do realize wh..." Tim began and I glared at him. "Tim, they're our friends and I told them I would call. I know what time it is in California, they're probably stil awake and I promised." I said. "All right, I'm going to go take a shower. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" Tim asked.

Just the thought of Tim in the shower reminded me of years ago when we dated. I remembered his reaction to sleeping in the coffin, I didn't know that I had laughed out loud until he turned to look at me. Because I had laughed at the same time I had a lump in my throat.

"Abbs?" Tim asked and looked worried. "I was just remembering the past and how every thing is going to be different from now on." I told him. "It's going to be okay." Tim said. "I hope you're right." I told him pulled out my cell phone as he headed down the hall.


	8. The Nightmare

**NCIS:**

**Chapter 7: Visiting Gibbs, Tony & Ziva**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

After what seemed a long time, I finally turned off the water that had turned cold.

In my mind I ran through everyone who had been at NCIS and knew that more then half of them were dead.

Aileen Cooper had been in the lab when it collasped and was dead. Director Vance, Ducky and countless others.

'How could this happen? Why did so many good people have to die?'

Finally after I was dressed in sweat pants and a shirt, I opened the bathroom door and didn't hear anything.

Abby must have finished talking to Kensi and the others. I walked down the hall to the living room...

Jethro lay on the floor beside the couch and Abby was sound asleep. I went to a closet and pulled out a blanket.

With Abby here I was having mixed feelings again and I didn't know what to do.

I was still a little mad how she had said goodbye to the team and the way that she had treated me for years before she left.

At the same time I still loved her and nothing had changed that. I didn't know if what I felt for her was a friend that I wanted to become again or if I was falling for her again.

I didn't want to fall in love with Abby again, because I knew if I did she would probably stomp on my heart as she had done in the past. If I did fall for her again...

I don't think there is any way I could tell her.

I wasn't sure though, maybe I would take the chance again if it came. I didn't think it would though.

She had said that she was in love with me before she left, if she had been in love with me as she had said though...

She wouldn't have stomped on my heart so many times.

With a sigh I covered Abby up and I don't know why...I pushed Abby's hair back out of her face.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked and her eyes opened, I pulled my hand away. "Go on back to sleep, we'll go visit to...later today." I said as I realized the time.

Abby nodded and just before her eyes closed she grabbed my hand.

"I'm glad you're okay, Timmy." Abby mumbled and fell asleep.

Abby's hand slipped out of mine and for a minute I just stood there watching her sleep. Then I headed to my room and my bed.

All the time still confused about Abby...even after everything I still loved her, but I was afraid of her hurting me as she had done in the past. I didn't realize I was so tired until I laid down.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER...  
ABBY'S P.O.V.**

_DREAM * _

_I had just gotten off the phone with Kensi and didn't hear anything. I guess Tim had gone to bed. _

_I sat down one the couch and something woke me up. I don't know why, but I made my way down the hall to Tim's room._

_Instead of being in his room, I was outside and in..._

_The Navy Yard. NCIS was crumbling to the ground, but I looked around and saw..._

_Ducky, Jimmy, Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, Director Vance, Tim were all dead. Not far from Tim was his sister, Sarah._

_It was clear they were all dead. * END DREAM_

I sat up and realized it had been a dream. I was in Tim's apartment, but that didn't mean anything.

Slowly I threw the blanket back, making sure I didn't step on Jethro I made my way to Tim's room. I had to make sure I hadn't lost him to. I hadn't lost Tim, but everyone else...

Because Tim was the only one who...besides Jimmy who had not been hurt from our orignal team.

I hadn't made it all the way down the hall, but Tim must have heard me or something, because he was standing beside me.

"Abby?" Tim asked and I looked at him. "Wh..." I began. "What are you doing?" Tim asked. "I had to make sure you were alive." I whispered and he looked at me confused. "Abbs, d..." Tim didn't finish.

I made my way into his room and sat down on the edge of his bed, he knelt in front of me.

"In my dream...

I got off the phone with Kensi, I didn't hear you and thought you must have gone to bed. I don't know what it was, but something woke me up.

I made my way to your room, but I didn't end up in your room.

I was in the Navy Yard looking at NCIS as it crumble to the ground. I saw all of you and everyone I knew from NCIS over the years...everyone was de...dead. Sarah was there to, I came back from LA and everyone was d..."

I couldn't finish as Tim got up and then sitting on the edge of the bed beside me, then pulled me into a hug. "I'm here, Abby. I'm not going to die and once everyone knows you're here...that will give them what they need to come back to us, okay?" Tim asked and I looked at him with a nod.

Our faces were only inches apart, but I pulled back so we were further apart.

"I know, Tim. I'm just glad that you and Jimmy were not hurt. I just wish that this wouldn't have happened. A lot of people died today...a lot of friends and people I thought of as family." I said, but now I was to tired to cry and just leaned against Tim.

"I know, Abb. We'll make it through and you know that Tony, Ziva and Gibbs are fighters. How often have we been in places like this before? They never gave up before and they won't this time." Tim told me and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I felt myself falling asleep against Tim and closed my eyes. I felt safe with him and still couldn't believe that years ago I had broken up with the best guy I ever dated. Then treated him so bad and I began to think about something he had asked me...

'If this wouldn't have happened, would you have come back?'

I had told him I wasn't sure, but that was a lie...

I would have come back and tried to work things out.

What would happen when all of this was over? If Gibbs, Tony and Ziva made it...would things work with me coming back to Washington?

I knew there was a great chance after what I did to Tim, that he would never want to be with me again.

"I love you, Tim." At first I didn't even realize I had said it out loud until, he pulled back and looked at me. "What?" Tim asked and I couldm't say it again, because it wasn't fair for me to keep playing with his feelings. "Nothing, I was just remembering the past." I lied. "Abby, y..." Tim began. "It's nothing, Tim. Nothing!" I could feel my eyes closing.

I was exhausted getting up at five o'clock yesterday morning, then only getting about two hours of sleep...

Between falling alseep in the waiting room and then a couple of hours later on Tim's couch.

I felt my eyes closing as I leaned on...Tim.

He was the greatest guy ever and I now regretted what I had done to him in the past. I have been more regretful of that since I left. I had broken rule 8:

Never take anything (really anyone) for granted.

I had taken for granted that Tim would be there no matter what and I didn't stop to consider his feelings.

"Abby, it's not nothing and you know it. I know you were not remembering the past...you were talking about now." Tim said and I looked at him. "Could we talk about this later, Tim? I'm tired right now and I want to try to get some sleep before we go see everyone." I told him and Tim just nodded.

That's the last thing I remember...


	9. Upset And A Conversation

**NCIS:**

**Chapter 9: Upset And Talking**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this chapter they're both upset and Abby kisses Tim, but he pulls away. Telling her it's not the right time, because they're upset. Don't mean to spoil it, but I don't want anyone to be mad at me...I just wanted you to understand. Thanks to all my readers.**

**0900 HOURS  
TIM'S P.O.V.**

I woke up and Abby's arms were wrapped tight around me, she was afraid to let go. I remembered last nnight...

Abby had fallen asleep against me, I laid her down on the bed and started to leave with the idea of going to sleep on the couch. Abby had woken up and grabbed my hand.

'Please, Tim. Don't will you stay here with me?' She had said in a pleading tone.

I started to tell her it wasn't a good idea, but after a few minutes I laid down beside her and after she wrapped her arms around me, we both fell asleep.

Now I was awake and looking at her. She was so scared of losing everyone else and though I was to...

I was trying to be strong for her and my sister, Sarah. Now thinking of everyone we had lost I felt the tears in my eyes.

It was a few minutes later that Abby woke up, lifting her head off my shoulder she looked at me.

"Tim?" She asked, she put her hand to my face and wiped the tears I had been trying to hold back away.

Then her hand seemed to freeze and we just stared at each other. Then she did something I didn't expect and kissed me.

I gently pulled back and looked at her, the tears were coming from her eyes as well.

"Abbs, we can't do this right now. We both upset about who we lost, both upset about Gibbs, Tony and Ziva being in a coma." I told her. "I lost you to, Tim." Abby told me. "You nev..." I began.

"Two years ago I did lose you, because I was to afraid to love you. You were different from anyone I ever dated. You were special and I was to blind to see what was in front of me. After that I got into relationships that never worked out. I broke rule 8 and took for granted that you would be there no matter what. " Abby said her hand sliding off my face and she looked away. "Abby, I was mad at you for a long time. That was because the way you treated me then and the way you left. You and I we didn't get a chance to work things out. Right now things are different and we have to wait for everything to work out, before we talk. If you love me as much as you say you did then...then we'll talk, just not right now, okay?" I asked.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

"Okay, I'm sorry for the way I made things turn out between us." I said looking into his eyes. "Come on, let's get up. I need to walk Jethro, then we can go see Tony, Ziva and Gibbs. We have to let them know you're back in town for n..." Tim began.

"After everything is settled...I'm moving back." I blurted out and he looked at me. "What? Yo..." Tim began and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to move back. NCIS is going to need a Forensic Tech and I'm going to be that tech. I was thinking before all of this happened. How I missed DC and everyone here...I was going to talk to Dire..." I couldn't go on as I felt a lump in my throat and Tim wiped my tears away. "Let's get up." Tim repeated and I just nodded.

Then it hit me, I had no clothes or anything. Everything was in my rental car, I would just get it later though. I got up and headed for the bathroom, as I heard the front door open and knew Tim had left to take Jethro for a walk.

'How could I have been so stupid to kiss, Tim? I know he dosen't love me that way anymore and probably stopped years ago.'

He had said,

'Let's wait to see how things turn out before we talk.'

Was there hope for us? Or would we just go back to being friends?

I loved Tim more then I ever did, but I was upset and confused right now. I wondered if what I was feeling was just related to everything that happened.

It couldn't be though, because I realized after I hurt Tim two years ago...just how much I really did love him. Not like a puppy, but really loved him.

It was fifteen minutes later when Tim returned. I sat on the couch just peting Jethro as I waited for Tim to get ready and then we were ready to go visit Tony, Ziva and Gibbs. Ready to tell them to come back to us, because we needed them.


	10. Two Weeks And Some News

**NCIS:**

**Chapter 10: Two Weeks And Some News**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Then chapter skips ahead to two weeks since the tragedy at NCIS and Abby's return.**

**I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story. I'm sorry it's taking me so long between updates. I've been sick the last couple of days and I'm also working on a few other stories besides this one. So stay tuned and I'll keep going. **

**TIM'S APARTMENT...  
THE LIVING ROOM...  
TIM'S P.O.V.**

It's been two weeks, there has been no change for Tony, Ziva or Gibbs. They're still hanging on so at least that's a good sign.

Everyday Abby and I go to visit them.

Jack is usally found beside Gibbs during the day and night goes back to to his son's house.

Though Jack would also look in on Tony and Ziva.

Everything that has been happening is beginning to take it's toll. With each passing day it's not hard to see that Abby is growing more worried they won't wake up.

After Abby stayed with me on the first night she was in DC...

She had gone to the hotel where she had a reseveration and tried to stay. It was 01:45 AM when she showed up at my door again crying.

Everynight since she found out and the first night she stayed she has woken up to different nightmares. Sometimes it takes fifteen minutes before she realizes I'm there and it was just another nightmare. She remembers some of the nightmares, but others she dosen't

This time, she took the bed and I slept on the couch.

So nothing would happen between us that we might regret later.

I am not only hurting over the loss of Director Vance, Ducky and many others from NCIS and everything that has happened...

It also hurts to see Abby in so much pain, because of the fact I still love her and though I want to tell her. It's not the right time and I'm scared...

Two weeks ago she told me she loved me and I wasn't sure if I had heard right, when I asked her what she had said...

She was remembering the past and I shouldn't have surprised by that response.

I wanted to believe that she was in love with me, but I knew that she didn't.

She had told me that, kissed me and tried to start something between us, because of the fact of people we lost. While the lives of the others hung in a balance of not letting go, but not here either.

Finally I got up off the couch and made my way my room, after knocking...

**TIM'S BEDROOM...**

I found Abby was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her head was down and her hair covered her face.

"Abby?" I asked and she looked at me.

When she did there was so much in her eyes...

Grief, sadness...  
The look of being lost, scared and even a hint of anger.

"Tim, how could this happen to them? Why did Ducky, Director Vance and so many others have to die?" Abby asked me. "I don't know, but we'll find out. Then we'll find who ever that did this and..." I began. "I'll kill them and leave no forensic evidence. This is so hard losing so many people who worked there and being so confused. It's a nightmare we can't wake up from. Have you heard from, Sarah?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, she still staying with our parents. I talked to her and mom last night. She not doing to well, taking it as hard as we are. Mom said that Sarah was going to stay there for a while with her and dad for a while. Right now Sarah can't go back to the apartment that she had been sharing with, Trevor for the past year and a half." I told Abby.

**ABBY'S .**

"I didn't know...this is so hard and if I would have come back sooner. I could ha..." I began. "If you would have come back sooner, Abby. You would have been the one in the lab and di..." Tim started just his cell phone rang.

He answered and I watched as he smiled, he then asked if what he was being told was real, now I was curious. I knew it had something to do with Tony, Ziva or Gibbs.

After a few minutes he hung and looked at me, with the smile on his face.

"What happened?" I asked and for the first time since hearing about the tragedy...I knew it was something good.

"That was Jack and when he looked in on, Zi..." Tim began. "Ziva's awake?" I asked and Tim nodded. "Ziva's awake." Tim told me and I jumped off the bed throwing my arms around him. "Abbs...Abby, can't breath." Tim told me and I pulled away looking into his face. "Sorry, let's go see her." I said starting for the door. "Abby." Tim said and I turned to look at him. "What?" I asked. "Are you really going to walk into the hospital wearing just a shirt and..."Tim didn't finish as he looked away from me and turned a little red.

That's when I remembered last night I had gone to bed in just a shirt and underwear. "I guess I was so excited about going to see, Ziva I forgot." I said as I put my suitcase on the bed and pulled out some clothes.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I quickly grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

After getting dressed and ready in the bathroom, I met Abby who now fully clothed and waiting to get into the bathroom. She started to walk in as I walked out, I grabbed her arm and she looked at me.

"Did you mean for me to see you in nothing, but you shirt and..." I couldn't say anymore. "No, I didn't, Tim.I was getting ready to get up and get ready, before you found me. Once I got to the edge of the bed though, I started to think of everything and everyone...I couldn't move. I'm sorry, I didn't think last night when I got ready for bed." Abby told me and I let her go.

**THE HOSPITAL...  
AN HOUR LATER...  
ABBY'S P.O.V.**

Once Tim stopped the car, I got out and ran for the hospital. It was less then a minute later I was outside Ziva's room, but I was afraid to go in. Then I felt Tim beside me and voices coming from inside the room.

"Abby?" Tim asked and I looked at him. "What if she ask about Tony and Gibbs? If we tell her, something could happen and we'll lose her." I told him.

Finally my feet began to move, I walked in the door ahead of Tim.

I looked at Jack and then Ziva. Ziva looked terrified and was speaking in Hebrew. She looked first at me and then at Tim, she didn't recognize either of us.


	11. Talking To Ziva

**NCIS:**

**Chapter 11: Talking To, Ziva**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**ZIVA'S HOSPITAL ROOM...  
TIM'S P.O.V.**

I looked at Abby and she looked at me, before both of us looked back at Ziva. Jackson was standing not far from us.

"Ziva? D-do you know..." Abby began, but could seem to think of what to say.

Ziva said something in Hebrew looking at all of us and I had an idea about what it was.

"I'm Timothy McGee, we work together at NCIS..." I began.

"Mossad." Ziva said.

It was not a question, she more then likely thinking she was still working for Mossad.

"You quit Mossad and came to work for NCIS. NCIS stands f..." I began. "Naval Criminal..." Ziva was speaking English now. "Yes, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. This is Abby, she used to work with us, until she moved a few years ago. Our boss is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and this is Jackson Gibbs who is his father." I told her and she was looking tired. "I know this is a lot to take in." Abby said stepping up beside the bed and Ziva looked at her.

Ziva spoke in Hebrew again, she was going back and forth between English and Hebrew. The question was clear...

"A bomb outside NCIS, I-I was running late." I told her as I stepped up to stand beside Abby.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

"We'll come back and see you later, okay?" I asked, because I noticed she was falling asleep.

Ziva's eyes closed, then Jack, Tim and I made our to Gibbs room. There was only the steady beep of the heart monitor and the ventilator, letting us know that Gibbs was still with us...for now.

"Hey, Gibbs, you have to wake up. I didn't come back to lose all of my family. Ziva's awake, so I'm going to tell you something and then I'm going to tell Tony the same thing. It's something you always say...are you listening? You don't have permission to die. Don't give up...we're all here for you, okay?" I asked with my hand in Gibbs as his father stood on the other side of the bed and Tim beside me.

"Come on, L.J. You heard her and I know you're a fighter or you would not have survived as much as you have." Jack told Gibbs.

The three of us just stood there in silence and I could feel the tears in my eyes.

Ziva was awake, but what would happen with Gibbs and Tony? It could still go either way. They could live or they could...die.


	12. Come Back, Tony And Gibbs

**NCIS:**

**Chapter 12: Come Back, Tony And Gibbs**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

We walked into Tony's room and I stopped in the doorway, like Gibbs Tony was hooked up to machines. I felt Tim beside and I reached over to grab Tim's hand, as we made our way over to the right side of Tony's bed.

"Come on, Tony, you have to come back. Ziva, woke up...now we're just waiting on you and Gibbs to come back to us. We're a family and we don't give up without a fight. I know for the past couple of weeks you've been hanging in there. What are you waiting on? Tony, wake up. I came from Los Angeles once I heard and I'm moving back, you better wake up." I said taking his hand in mine.

Tim and I just stood beside Tony's bed for a long while. I had one hand in Tony's and the other one in Tim's.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I stood beside Abby with her hand in mine and watched as she did the same thing she had been doing since we had been able to visit...asking them to come back to us.

Ziva, was back and seemed to be doing better. Though she was still having a little trouble trying to put the pieces of her memory back together.

Now we were just waiting on Tony and Gibbs to wake up. To bring most of our family back together.

I don't know if Abby knew or not, if she dose she hasn't said a word. I have heard her crying when she thinks she's alone. It hurts to see Abby like this and I'm hurting to, I have shed a few tears of my own for those we lost a couple of weeks ago.

I've called my parents and talked to Sarah every few days for the past few weeks. I found out some news about Sarah...

Sarah is pregnant and Trevor was going to be a father. The doctors say that do to the stress and everything it's a miracle she hasn't lost the baby.

So I'm going to be an Uncle...

I got off the phone and Abby came into the livinng since she had just taken a shower. I told her the news about Sarah, she said that she happy about my sister having a baby.

That we could use some good news after everything.

Sarah and Trevor had been dating a little over a year, then six months ago Trevor became an agent with NCIS. I thought back to the day that Sarah had asked me to give her a ride to NCIS to surprise Trevor, she had said she had something to tell him...now I knew what it was.

She was going to tell him she was pregnant.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I was talking to Tony and telling him he had to come back, I looked over at Tim and he had a expression on his face...like he was thinking hard about something.

"T-Tim?" I asked and he shook his head. "What, Abbs?" Tim asked and I looked at Tony before looking back at him. "Do you think that Tony and Gibbs will make it?" I asked. "I already told you, Abby...we just have to bel..." I began. "I do believe..." I said and gave a laugh. "What?" Tim asked and I gave him a sad smile.

"Remember that Christmas when we helped my friend so her nefew could see his mom for Christmas. You said, 'I guess you just gotta believe.' Do you remember what I said?" I asked and Tim gave a small smile. "You told me, 'I do believe.' So you have to believe now, Abby, okay?" Tim asked and I nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. "I-I know. You're right." I said.

That's when it just had to happen and I was scared, because we couldn't lose him to. Tony's machines began going off, doctor's and nurses rushed in.

I watched in horror and wrapped my arms around Tim. I couldn't stand the thought, because Anthony DiNozzo Jr. didn't have permission and couldn't...


	13. Tony, Don't Die

**NCIS:**

**FIGHTS, LEAVING AND TRAGEDIES...**

**Chapter 13: Tony, Please Don't Die**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I watched and was surprised by something the doctor said.

"I'm going to take this tube out, so you can breath okay?" I looked at Tony and realized...he was awake.

The doctor got the tube out of Tony's throat and put in nose plugs to help him. After making sure Tony was going to be okay...the doctors left and Tony looked over.

Abby still had her back to him and was still crying into my shoulder, she had not  
heard what the doctor's said. Tony looked only a little surprised to see Abby and grinned, I was about to tell Abby to look over at Tony. Of course Tony beat me to it.

"Abb..." Tony couldn't say anymore and it came out in a rough voice, Abby spun around and looked at Tony. "Tony!" Abby yelled, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Abbs, let him breath." I said as me and Tony smiled. "How is it..." Tony began before he started to cough.

I reached over and gave him a glass of water with a straw, Tony took a sip and I answered his question.

"I was running late, because Sarah asked me to pick her up. Do you remember Trevor?" I asked. "Yeah, new probie to...pick on. Wish he would have been on our...team." Tony's voice was now not as rough. "Sarah, was going to surprise him at NCIS and tell him some news." I responded. "Wh-what happened that day? Abb, what are..." Tony began and I know how to answer.

Abby looked at me and then both of us looked at Tony.

"What do you remember?" Abby asked. "You left...that day though, something happened and I had a gut feeling something wasn't right. I didn't get a chance to tell anyone, before...what happened to NCIS? Where's the rest of the team?" Tony inquired. "Ziva is okay, just a few rooms down the hall. Gibbs, is..." Abby couldn't continue.

"Gibbs, is what? What about...Vance, Ducky and ever..." Tony looked at me. "There was a bomb outside NCIS that day..." I started to say. "How many d..." Tony couldn't seem to continue. "Ducky and Vance, they didn't make it. Gibbs, is in a coma and Ziva...woke up from her coma a few hours ago." I said and Tony sat there in shock.

"How? Why did this happen?" Tony asked. "I don't know, but not only is the FBI looking into it, but also other NCIS teams that were brought in..." I replied. "What about the LA team?" Tony asked. "There looking into it from their end, but they are not here." Abby spoke up.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

"I have to go see, Ziva. How is she?" Tony didn't seem to be able to run out of questions. "When she first woke up...she was speaking Hebrew and didn't know who we were. I think it's coming back to her though." I said. "It's great to have you home, Abbs." Tony stated with a smile. "It's great to be home. I'm ju-just sorry about the way..." I started. "It's in the past, Abbs." Tony said and looked confused when I laughed. "What's so funny?" Tony inquired. "That's the same thing Tim said." I replied. "I've come home for good." I announced and this seemed to make Tony smile even more. "That's great, the team will..." Tony didn't continue, but the smile faded from his face.

I knew what he was thinking and I know Tim did to...

'The team will be whole again and our family will be back together.'

In truth our NCIS family would never be all together again, because Vance and Ducky were gone. Though I had never met, Sarah's boyfriend Trevor it sounded like he had become a part of the family as well.

"I want to go see Ziva." Tony repeated. "I don't think that the doc..." Tim began. "I don't care what the doctor's think. I have to go see Ziva and tell her..." Tony had a look on his face, as though he had just realized something. "Tell her what, Tony?" I asked with a smile, because I knew.

Everyone at NCIS had watched Tony and Ziva over the years, but there had been a pool going around before I left of when they would finally admit to each other how they felt.

The pool would no longer exsist now, but to hear Tony say it...

"That I love her..." Tony said as he looked at Tim and I in surprise. "Told you it was only a matter of time, Timmy." I said with a glance over at Tim. "Wh..." Tony began. "I'm surprised you didn't get in on the pool about you and Ziva, that was going around NCIS."I told him and Tony just looked at me. "I guess it takes almost losing your life, before you realize some things." Tony told us.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

"I heard something from the nurse who came to check on, L.J." Said a voice from the doorway and we looked to see Gibbs father. "How's Gibbs?" Tony asked. "The same. Just checked on, Ziva took and she's sleeping right now." Jack told us. "She was falling asleep when Abby and I were in there, so we decided to come see Tony." I replied. "Well at least two of you are awake. I don't know what's taking L.J. so long, but he has always been stubborn." Jack said. "He will wake up." Abby said and seemed determined that Gibbs would somehow hear her. "I'm sure he will, he's got a strong will to survive. After everything he's been through, I know he won't give up now. I heard you talking just before I came in and didn't mean to overhear, but it seems..." Jack began. "I'm just tired of laying in this bed when there's something I have to tell, Ziva." Tony told him. "Well, let me tell you a couple of things. Ziva's asleep right now and I don't think you would want to wake her up..." Jack began and Tony laughed. "No, I remember one other time I tried to do that. "She's not going anywhere, just wait until the doctors let you go visit her." Jack said and Tony just sat there. "I know, it's just what I want to tell her...it's important." Tony told him. "She knows you love her...anyone could see how the two of you feel about each other." Jack said and Tony leaned back, now we could see he was losing the fight to stay awake. "Get some sleep, Tony." Abby said giving him another hug, but Tony didn't hear her because he was already asleep.

"Come on, Abbs. Let's go grab something to eat, you've been barley eating in the last couple of weeks." I said and she looked unsure at first. "Go on, I'll stay here and call you if anything else happens." Jack said.

Abby still seemed unsure about going to dinner with me and I knew it was because of what happened in the past.

"Just something to eat, Abbs." I said and she looked at me. "Don't you want to come with us? You've been here more then Tim and I have." Abby said looking at Jack. "No, you two go ahead. I'm going to stay for a little while and then I'm going back to L.J.'s house. I'll eat then." Jack told us and even though Abby still seemed unsure, she agreed.

So Abby, Jack and I left Tony's room. Jack headed back to Gibbs room, while Abby and I went the other way leaving the hospital.


	14. Dinner And Time To Talk

**NCIS:**

**FIGHTS, LEAVING AND TRAGEDIES...**

**Chapter 14: Dinner And Time To Talk**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

We got into the car and I pulled out my cell phone.

"Wh..." Tim began. "Kensi, Nell and the others. I just want to update them..." I said as the phone rang. "Good idea." Was all Tim said before starting the car.

The strain between us was still there, but not nearly as much as it had been over the last two years. After the stupid argument that night and me leaving.

"Kensi?...I just wanted to tell you so you cou...Tony and Ziva woke up today...no, Gibbs is still...I'll keep you updated and tell everyone...bye." I hung up.

We pulled into the parking lot and getting out we made our way inside. Someone recognized Tim, probably from his books and we got a booth in the corner of the restraunt.

For a few minutes we sat there in silence and it seemed that neither of us knew what to say.

"Abby, we need to talk..." Tim began. "I know, a talk we said we would wait to have when we were sure they would pull through. Tim, I'm confused and I'm not usaully confused..." I said not looking at him. "Abby, look at me." Tim said and at first I couldn't because I knew what was coming.

I kissed him andsaid a couple of weeks ago 'I love you' and though I said I was thinking of the past...I lied, because I hadn't been thinking of the past. He was probably still thinking it had to do with the tragic loss of so many people we had known...

I wasn't so sure, because I still loved him before and even after I moved to Los Angeles.

"Abby..." Tim began and I did look at him this time.

"I don't know what to do or where we stand anymore." I told him and looked away. "I'm not sure where we stand anymore. I loved you..." Tim said. "Loved? The past." I said sadly and now I knew where we stood. "No, Abb, what I ment to say is...I loved you then, but you kept hurting me and stomping on me. How can I know that if we repair what is broken between us...that it won't happen again?" Tim asked and I gave a sigh.

"I know you don't trust me anymore, Timmy and I deserve that. I don't want to stop being at least friends with you. I already told that even though I hung out with the LA team...it wasn't the same. You were not there, neither was Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky and even Palmer. I missed everyone so much. I wasn't sure that I could ever come back. The last two years is the longest we've gone without speaking to each other, since we met. After I broke up with you at first we didn't talk, but we got over it and became best friends...then I destroyed you after what I did. You will never know how sorry I am for hurting you the way I did. I just want to at least go back to being friends." I said and could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I know, Abbs. I have to admit that I've missed your friendship over the last two years to. There is only one thing that I want you to do..." Tim didn't continue. "What?" I asked already knowing the answer. "If you go on dates and it dosen't work out, don't come to my door. I took it longer then I should have since we broke up, but I can't do that again." Tim said and I nodded.

"I promise, I just want to at least be friends...I wish things could have turned out differently. I never should have broke up with you...you were the best guy I ever dated. I just wasn't ready for commitment back then. Things change and our lives have taken seprate paths now I guess." I said looking at him. "I guess so." Tim said and at one point our hands had connected, he had been running his thumb over my hand.

We looked at our hands in surprise and then pulled them apart.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was doing that." Tim said and I had to smile. "It's just like going back in time...to when we dated. Tim?" I asked. "What?" Tim inquired looking at me and I gave a sad smile, that he returned. "Don't apologize..." I said. "It's a sign of weakness." Tim finished and we both laughed.

After that we ordered our food and spent the next couple of hours just catching up. I told him about Kensi and Deeks...About how everyone said they had a 'thing' and how the two denied it, but flirted and were best friends.

We caught up on everything and it was almost as if things were back to normal between us...almost normal. Things would never be the same again.

"Gibbs, better wake up soon. He's the only that hasn't and he's missing the party." I said. "I know, I'm just sorry that everything turned out the way it did...for NCIS and everyone it involved." Tim said. "I guess if I'm moving back it's time I start looking for an apartment. You can't keep sleeping on your couch forever, but as I have told you in the past, Tim..." I began. "We're both adults, but we can't share the same bed, Abbs. Not after that morning and what almost happened." Tim said. "I wouldn't have regretted it." I whispered and was sure he hadn't heard me.

"Abby, all it was...it was the fact that we had lost so many and were grieving so much. If something would have happened that day...we both would have regretted it." Tim said and I looked at him. "How do you know how I felt that day, Timothy McGee? I loved you when I left two years ago and tried to tell you...I still love you now." I told him my voice raising slightly. "Abby, if you loved me then and now as much as you say...you wouldn't have kept throwing those guys in my face." Tim said. "I know and I will never be able to..." I couldn't find the words.

**TIM...**

I looked at Abby, so much had changed between us. We had gone from dating, to best friends and then not talking for two years. Now we were talking again...

I wanted there to be something between us again, but I couldn't stand it if something happened like it had two years ago.

I sat there and listened as Abby continued to tell me about Sam, Callen, Hetty, Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Nell.

I couldn't believe that we were at least talking again. I wished we could be so much more then we were now. Strangers to each other and starting over as...just friends.

No longer did I feel for her the trust that I once I had, she had hurt me to much. Finally I noticed that the restraunt was beginning to emty and that it was closing time.

"Abbs, I think it's time to go." I told her and she looked around. "All right, I'll start looking tomorrow for an apartment." Abby said as I left money for the dinner. "Abb, why didn't you..." I began, but couldn't get the words out. "Because of the nightmares I kept having and I guess I was just waiting to see if they would make it." Abby replied and I looked at her as we reached my car. "If they wouldn't have made it...you would have gone back to Los Angeles." I said, it was a statement and not a question. "I don't know..." Was Abby's reply.

We got into the car and I started, I looked over at her. She had her head leaned back and looked asleep. She was still so beautiful...

That didn't and wouldn't change things between us though, because I was tired of being hurt by her.

I don't know what it was, but I knew soon we would find out if Gibbs...

'Like a father to Abby and I'm not sure what I thought of him as..."

Would either wake up or

Leave us forever.

I couldn't stand the thought of Gibbs leaving us. We had lost so much and so many in the past couple of weeks. He couldn't die and leave us to...he wouldn't because he didn't have as he often said:

Permission to die. Abby, Me and Jackson Gibbs were not giving him permission. He had to survive.


	15. To Live Or Die It's A Choice

**NCIS:**

**FIGHTS, LEAVING AND TRAGEDIES...**

**Chapter 15: To Live Or Die...It's A Choice**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

It's been a week since Tony and Ziva woke up. They were both discharged several hours ago and Tony was going to talk to Ziva. To tell her what he had wanted to tell her after he woke up, this is the first chance he has had.

We are still waiting day after day, but Gibbs is being stubborn. Each of us has had a visit with him and have all been telling him to come back, because we need him. I don't know if he has heard us or not. No movement or anything from him, but as the days go by he has continued to fight.

He seemed to be trying to decide...to live or die. I know he had to be, I have found an apartment.

Kensi said that her, Deeks, Callen and Sam would bring my stuff. They also told me that Nell, Eric and Hetty though they wanted to come as well would remain in LA to keep things going on that end.

The LA team wanted to see Tony and Ziva. Plus wanted a chance to visit Gibbs and make sure that Gibbs knew there were so many people counting on him to come back.

Jack has taken a break, Tony took Ziva to dinner and Tim had gone to see his parents, plus see how Sarah was doing. Sarah was now four and a half months pregnant.

So now I sit here beside Gibbs by myself, I heard voices coming from the hallway and looked toward the door.

It was Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam. "

"Hey, any change?" Callen asked and I just shook my head. "No, it's been three and a half weeks now. Tony took Ziva out..." I started. "So he's finally going to tell her?" Kensi asked. "Yeah, Tim went to visit his parents. Gibbs dad left a while ago to go get some sleep and take a break, Palmer said that he had to still help identify some of the victims, because there w-were so many. So him and Breena will be here later." I told them. "He will wake up, Abby. You hear that, Jethro? You have to wake up." Callen said.

Him and Sam stood on the right side of the bed, Deeks at the foot and Kensi beside me on the left side.

I was talking to the team and then I noticed something...

"Did anyone else see that?" I asked. "See wh..." Deeks asked and then it happened again...

Gibbs hand had moved...

"Gibbs? Gibbs, can you hear me?" There was a lump in my throat, because I wanted so much for him to wake up.

Gibbs opened his eyes then and looked at me, for a moment he looked confused.

"Ke...Kelly, you're so grown up." Gibbs said looking at me and it was at that point Jackson Gibbs came into the room. "L.J.?" Jack asked. "Dad, what happened? How did I miss so much of Kelly growing up. "L.J. This is Abby, Kelly..." Jack did not continue as Gibbs looked around at the LA Team and then back at me.

"Dead? No, Shannon was just here and Kelly..." Gibbs said and we all looked at him confused. "I saw them and thought I heard, Kelly...just before I opened my eyes." Gibbs said and looked more confused them ever. "Jethro, what year is it?" Callen asked and Gibbs looked as though he was trying to remember.

"I ha...have to go call Tim, Tony and Ziva." I said and made my way out of the room, just before the tears came.

**JUST OUTSIDE GIBBS HOSPITAL ROOM...**

For a second I leaned against the wall and listened...

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" I heard Gibbs ask and everyone was silent, then it was Callen who answered. "There was a bo..." Callen began. "A bomb...where?" Gibbs asked. "NCIS...where you were working." Came Sam's voice.

That was the last thing I heard before I made my way down the hall and outside.

**OUTSIDE OF THE HOSPITAL...**

I pulled out my cell phone, the first number I dialed was from memory of all the times I had called him...Tim.

"T-Timmy...no, Gi...Gibbs...he woke up...yeah, but he thought I was...thought I was his daughter...no, Kelly...I called you first...No, I'll call Tony and Ziva...I wanted you to know...okay, are you bringing Sarah...I know how important he is to her to...okay, see you when you get here." I hung up and sat down on a bench.

I opened my phone and called Jimmy giving him the same news, then I called Tony knowing that he was with Ziva. They would all come a soon as they could.

After sitting on the bench a few minutes longer...I headed back inside to Gibbs room.

**GIBBS ROOM ONCE MORE...**

"I want out of this damn hospital! How the hell did someone get in the Navy Yard and plant a damn bomb!" Gibbs was yelling as I walked in the room and then looked at me. "Gibbs?" I asked. "Ab...Abbs? I thought you left." Gibbs said. "I did...what do you remember?" I asked as I once again went to stand beside him.

"That my life is not what I was thinking before I woke up. Kelly and Shannon were here...Kelly was on my left and Shannon was on my right. They kept saying something, but it was strange and I couldn't understand why they would tell me..." Gibbs still looked confused.

"What did they tell you?" I asked. "I had to wake up and they would see me again one day...the time just wasn't right." Gibbs told me. "That's why you thought I was Kelly?" I asked. "Yeah, when did you get back?" Gibbs asked. "Three and a half weeks ago. Once Kensi told me to turn on the TV and I saw that there had been a bomb...I came back." I said feeling the tears again.

"Boss! You're awake!" Came Tony's voice as he walked in holding Ziva's hand.

Looked like they finally had a chance to talk.

"What's going on, DiNozzo?" Gibbs was looking at Ziva and Tony's hands. "I decided to tell Ziva how I felt." Tony said without thinking. "Rule 12..." Gibbs began. "How can I date a co-worker when NCIS still has to be rebuilt? Until it is...besides after almost dying I had to tell her." Tony told him and I looked from Tony to Gibbs, as everyone else in the room did the same.

"Come on, L.J. you can't keep people who love each other like they do apart." Jack said and Gibbs looked at his father. "All right, just don't let it..." Gibbs began. "It can't interfere with our work at the moment and it won't." Tony said with a smile. "I am glad you are awake, Gibbs." Ziva said from beside Tony.

For a while we talked and then decided to leave when Gibbs was starting to fall asleep. As we left the room...Sarah and Tim showed up.

"Gibbs woke up from the coma!" I said and threw my arms around Tim, it seemed without a thought Tim wrapped his arms around me. "Then wh..." Tim began, but stopped once he looked in the room.

I never wanted to let go of Tim, but knew it wouldn't last and after a minute he pulled out of the hug.

I looked at the ground so Tim wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes. I had hurt him so much and I wondered if there would be one day that we could really forgive each other...I think if that day came, it was still a long time in the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I hope I didn't confuse anyone to much about when Gibbs woke up. **

**The point was he woke up and at first thought Abby was Kelly all grown up. Confused and trying to put his life in place...seprating the past from the present.**

**This story will be coming to an end soon, but I need some help. So I am turning to everyone once again. I need help...**

**Who set the bomb?  
What was the motivation behind it?**


	16. Trying To Pick Up The Pieces Part 1

**NCIS:**

**FIGHTS, LEAVING AND TRAGEDIES...**

**Chapter 16: Trying To Pick Up the Pieces****…  
****Part 1**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and chacters do not belong to me.**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

It had been two weeks now the NCIS building was slowly being rebuilt and the FBI with Fornell as the lead Agent continued to try finding the person responsible for the bomb, the loss of so many NCIS Agents and the motive.

The case seemed to be going nowhere, it was becoming cold…there was no way the case would be put on the back burner so to speak.

Just last week Gibbs had been the final one of the original team released from the hospital. Tim, Abby, Tony and Ziva told him the devastating news of those who had been lost.

Gibbs became understandably angry, just as much as everyone else was.

Those who had lost family and those trying to solve the case.

The body count had gone up so much and it was hard to believe that so many had been lost.

Everyone was trying to pick up the pieces to move on, but after so much…it was so hard.

Callen, Sam, Kensi and though Deeks was only an LAPD Liaison he was with them as well and since he had helped bring Abby's stuff to her new apartment. After she told them of them of her decision of moving back to Washington DC.

Tim and Abby on the other hand were still working at repairing their friendship. As the days went by they were getting better.

Though it was clear to anyone who looked at the two there were still deep feelings between the two. A lot of people were thinking they would eventually work past what had happened and get back together.

Tony and Ziva were dating, though they had dated other people for years and had been friends. It had given them a chance to get to know each other, now their relationship was turning more serious by the day. With each passing day everyone wondered if Tony would ask Ziva to eventually marry him.

Though they had been scarred in the past by relationships, it seemed they felt that…this one would work.

Now everyone…

Jackson Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Jimmy and Breena Palmer, Abby, Tim and Sarah were gathered together at Gibbs house in a sort of memorial of their fallen co-workers, friends and family from NCIS. Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam were there as well, they were staying in Washington a few more days.

Deeks was as usual picking on Kensi as Callen and Sam rolled their eyes. Wondering when the two would just get together.

**GIBBS P.O.V.**

I was still having a hard time after coming out of a coma to find out most of my family from NCIS was dead…

Duck, Leon and many others had joined other fallen Agents. My blood is boiling and I would like nothing better than to kill the bastard who did this…destroyed so many lives.

I looked over at Palmer and his wife…  
Tony and Ziva…

Can't hold rule 12 against them anymore, when NCIS had been torn for now from our lives.

I looked over at Sarah McGee, I had been told by McGee what his sister was going through. Losing her boyfriend then finding out she was pregnant. Sarah McGee may not look like it right now, but she is a strong women.

I looked over at McGee who had Sarah leaning on him and he was talking to both Sarah and Abs.

It seemed that in spite of the fight that had driven her away two years ago…tragedy brought her home. It seemed that Abby and McGee were working out the past. I was glad, because now our family needed each other more than any other time.

I was thankful in a way that Abby had not been here, because she is like a daughter to me and I can't lose another daughter like I lost, Kelly.

I thought of how over so many years I had watched men in battle I fought with, NCIS Agents and many others die. I had not been here when Kelly and Shannon had died, but after so much…

After losing so many…it was hard to get passed.

"You okay, L.J.?" My father asked sitting down on the picnic table bench across from me. "Yeah, I'm fine dad. Just thinking." I told him and after that we sat there in silence.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I sat with Sarah leaning against me, now five months pregnant and I was still getting used to the idea I was going to be an uncle. Abby sat across from us on the other bench; the three of us had been talking.

"Sarah?" I asked. "Mm, what?" Sarah mumbled. "You're falling asleep; do you want me to take you home?" I asked her and she just shook her head. "No, because I'll just fall asleep and have another dream about, Trevor and the fact he will never know this baby." Sarah whispered, but she was losing the fight against sleep fast.

Abby and I though we had talked that night, we were still trying to repair things between us. Things were getting better and my trust in her was only going so far right now. I loved her, but did still not want to risk giving her my heart again. Knowing what would happen, because it had so many times in the past happened.

Sarah and I had been talking the other day; she had somehow managed to get the conversation to a point of talking about Abby.

I told her I couldn't give Abby another shot, I then reminded her of the day Abby left and what I had told her (Sarah) then. After a few minutes the subject of Abby and I was dropped.

"Come on, you need to go home and get some sleep. Think of the baby." I told her and helped her up.

I waved goodbye to everyone as I left with Sarah.


	17. Trying To Pick Up The Pieces Part 2

**NCIS:**

**FIGHTS, LEAVING AND TRAGEDIES...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 17: Trying To Pick Up The Pieces...  
PART 2**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I watched Tim leave to take his sister home. We were still working things out...I know things will never be the same, but maybe one day when the time is right...there might be another chance for us. Third time is a charm, right? Or three strrikes and you're out. I want to believe the third tiime is a charm. I wonder though if there will be a third chance?

The tragedy brought me home and it still felt like home, I was glad to be back.

I could tell that even after what I had done to, Tim or maybe I just want to believe there is still something there.

Our past history and his fear of me hurting him again...was there now . I can't blame him for never want to date me again. I now see how stupid and selfish I had been.

When we first dated...I didn't want a commitment, because I felt it was to soon. Things changed and, but we remained good friends. I took Tim for granted.

I started dating and had made a misteak when I started dating Mikel Mawher. Well he was just one of many.

Tim had been the best guy I ever dated, I just wish I would have realized it sooner.

"Abbs?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at Gibbs. "What?" I asked. "You okay?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah, just thinking about the past. I broke rule 8 and took one person for granted. I left, Gibbs...I never got a chance to say goodbye to Director Vance or the Duckman." I said and felt the tears. "I kn..." Gibbs began.

"You know? Gibbs, I left two years ago! You saw Ducky and Director Vance every day and the last time I saw them...was the day I left those damn good bye letters! I left letters of good bye! I was to cowardly to say good bye or stay and try to work through my problems I was having!" I yelled and now every one who was still there minus Tim and Sarah was looking at me.

"Abby, you didn't know this was going to happen. There's nothing we can do now, except catch the bastard and..." Gibbs didn't have to finish for everyone there to know what he was thinking.

Everyone here was thinking the same thing.

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

I had been talking to Ziva and we were remembering the good times we had with our friends we had lost at NCIS, but when Abby started to yell she got our attention. We were all looking at her, but Abby seemed oblivious to everyone as she looked at Gibbs.

"I thinking she's been holding that in a long time." I told Ziva and she glanced at me. "How can you hold something in?" Ziva asked. "Her emotions, Zi. She's been onto them for a while and this was coming." I said. "She's lost just as many people as the rest..." Ziva began. "We've been through a lot and lost a lot of people a couple of weeks ago, but for Abby it's more then that. She left two years ago and hasn't spoken to, Tim since. Now she's not only having to deal with the loss of so many people, but also deal with working things out with, Tim." I said and Ziva looked at me amazed. "Tony..." Ziva started, but our attention was returned to Abby who was now leaning against Gibbs and sobbing.

She had been holding onto a lot and I'm guessing for over two years. It hurts to see Abby who is like my little sister in so much pain. She takes things harder then a lot of people, but she's at the same time a strong person.

"Why did this ha...ve to happen, Gi...Gibbs? There were so many people there and now..." Abby couldn't continue as Gibbs continued to hold her and say things only she could hear.

**ZIVA P.O.V.**

We continued to stand there no one saying a word, because no one knew what to say. I tried to think, but like Abby...the rest of us were hurting and wanting revenge against the monster responible for so many people losing their lives.

Every day since I got out of the hospital...

I have been to the gun range to get used to my gun again and sharpening my knives. Ready to go after the monster...once s/he was found, because it could be a man or a women. It didn't matter, because if I get to them they will be dead.

"I will kill whoever did this, they hurt to many." I said ice in my voice. "I know, Zi. We all want who ever is responsible for this." Tony said. "I think it would be a good idea to go. Gibbs and his dad will take care of, Abby." I said as I noticed everyone else was leaving as well. "All right, we can go back to my apartment and think of ways to kill the...whoever tried to bring down NCIS. We'll make them regret the day they were born." There was a coldness in Tony's voice I had never heard before and I looked over to see the same cold look on his face.

This is not the same Tony I know, but it is because of everything that has happened.

**JACKSON GIBBS P.O.V.**

I saw L.J. comfort Abby and knew he thought of her like a daughter, after losing Kelly. She had become a part of his family and I think of her like a granddaughter.

It's hard to see her in so much pain, it had really hurt and made L.J. mad as I was told when she left. I had seen the letter she had left saying goodbye...

It tore L.J. and though he had gone to the Director of NCIS demanding...my son was never patients or letting some one go. He had not had a choice and over the last two years he had kept in contact.

Now since this happened...everyone was hurting and I had met a few people from NCIS... included. I knew how hard it was for them to suffer such a loss...

So many good people died and it was going to be hard to move on from this. In my family and in the NCIS family we're survivors...together we can survive anything.

It seemed that Abby had been crying a long time and now everyone had left, leaving just the three of us. Abby was beginning to calm down and L.J. was leading her inside. I was behind them as he led her to the couch and she laid down.

She was asleep in less then a minute and L.J. looked at her a minute...I had once seen him looking at Kelly the same way, then looked at me.

"Dad..." Was all he said and I could see a look in his eyes, I had seen it before.

Years ago when Shannon and Kelly had been killed, he was now looking for revenge and there was nothing or no one who could stop him.

"We're survivors L.J. and she is to. It will ttake time, but we well all make it through this." I said and he nodded heading for the basement.

To work on another boat or something like that, after a glance at Abby...I followed.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

I had gotten to know, Abby a lot in the last couple of years. Better then the times she had come to LA before moving there. She had become another good friend and in a way like a sister.

She had told me a couple of years ago, her reason for moving to LA...not in detail. She had mentioned that, because of something she had done she could no longer work with Tim McGee.

The letters or the way she said good bye had never come up. She just told me about the fight with Tim and how she couldn't deal with him anymore.

I hate the fact that a tradey like this was the thing to bring her back to DC...to her DC part of the NCIS family.

"I think we should go." I heard Callen say and looked over to Sam and Deeks standing up from where we had been sitting on the ground. As we got up and started to leave I noticed that Tony and Ziva followed.

"Gibbs and his dad will take care of Abby. " I heard Ziva say.

We made our way to the cars...

The new ME for NCIS here, whenever it was back up and running getting into the first car...  
Tony and Ziva in another...  
Callen in the drivers seat, Sam in the passengers seat, Deeks behind Callen and me behind Sam...

We all left...

"Wow, I knew there was a reason she moved to work with us in LA, but..." Sam didn't continue. "She told me about why, she never said how she told them goodbye." I said and Deeks looked over at me. "She told you?" Deeks asked. "Yeah, when we started hanging out together." I said.

After that there was silence and none of us really had any idea where we wanted to go. So we ended up driving for a long time. Then headed back to the hotel...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now I guess you can see why the last chapter and this one had to be done in two parts, it would have been way to long. I'm not sure what's coming next.**

**The monster who did this? He is dead if this team finds him. **

**Ziva: Practicing with her gun again and sharpening her knives...**

**Tony: His cold voice and look, so unlike him. When you mess with this family though...would you expect any less?**

**GIBBS: A look of revenge that had been shown years ago, when Shannon and Kelly had been killed...**

**Fornell and his FBI team are the leaders on this case, but is also being helped by other NCIS agencies in the United States.**

**Better hope that it's Fornell and his FBI team that catches this B****** or he may not even live then, because with everone wanting revenge...**

**This person or people are as good as DEAD.**

**WE'RE GOING ON A MONSTER HUNT! **


	18. Calling Him The Dead NCIS Monster

**NCIS:**

**FIGHTS, LEAVING AND TRAGEDIES...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 18: The Dead NCIS Monster**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks had left to go back to LA just two days ago. Saying they needed to get back so they could help...

Sarah had an appointment coming up and the sex of the baby was still unknown. Sarah was hoping for a boy...if only they could get a picture to see if the baby is a boy or girl.

Abby and Tim are spending more time together, their friendship finally repaired. They continued to talk and a few times seemed to almost get back together. Whenever it got close they both backed off. Abby fearing Tim would reject her and Tim fearing she would hurt him yet again as she had in the past.

Tony and Ziva were doing great with their relationship. It was only a matter of time, before their future would change. (Like they say first comes love, then comes mar...oops, can't say that yet.)

Jackson Gibbs was glad his son and the team were okay. He said he had to get back to Stillwater and back to his store, but he wanted them to keep him updated on anything they could tell him.

Gibbs and his team were now helping Fornell search for who ever it was, that tried to bring them down.

Gibbs, Tim, Tony and Ziva worked with Fornell's team in the field.

Abby was in the FBI fornensic lab, since NCIS was still being put back together and it would be quite a long time. So for now she worked with another Forensic Techinician.

Mary Justine Scott

There was something Abby didn't like about her and it wasn't the fact of sharing the Forensic Lab.

Now that the Gibbs team was on the case it was only a matter of time. By this time it had been it had been about a month and a half since the bomb at NCIS.

Bodies had been recovered and most of the bodies had been so bad it was hard to know who they were.

Jimmy Palmer who had been promoted as the new NCIS ME, since Ducky was no longer with them.

It was hard and stressful for him to work the case and there had been a few times he had almost quit. The only thing that kept him going now was wanting to brings everyone who had been killed in the NCIS building...to their families.

Other ME's had been brought in to help and now they were finally finding the last of the bodies.

Just a little over a week ago they had made it to the floor with the Forensic Lab and pulled out the body of, Aileen Cooper. Who had been Abby's replacement after she left. Jimmy had not been able to go anywhere near the building when Ducky had been found and in the same day they also found the body of Director Leon Vance.

Director Vance's wife and children were told when he was found.

Aileen Cooper's body had been sent back to her family in Missouri to be buried.

Finally the after so many hours had gone by the last body had been recovered and Sarah sobbed when she heard it was the body of her boyfriend and the father of her child...

Trevor Matthew Lennox

She had been told by an one of the Jimmy Palmer, who had met Trevor a few times. Jimmy had made sure that at least his wife Breena had been there when Sarah was told. Tim had shown up and Sarah told him, he held his sister as she sobbed.

She told him that she was happy they had found Trevor, at the same time she had been wishing he had only been missing. Because now he would never be there to see the baby grow up.

It had been just a while later that Tim had taken Sarah to their parents house and explained to them what had happened. Sarah had gone to her room to lay down as soon as they had arrived. After promising to come by in a few days, Tim had left to once again help in the search of the Dead NCIS Monster as they had started to call him.

THE HOUNDS HAD BEEN RELEASED! NOW THE MONSTER WAS GOING TO DIE!

With the loss of so many...they were now beginning to move on. The NCIS buliding was now actively being rebuilt since the last body had been removed. The reconstruction of the building would take at least a few years...

In the mean time NCIS would find a temopary place and begin to find new agents. Never forgetting their fallen friends and family.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Not the last chapter yet, coming soon...can't wait until you find out who did this. Then a question will be brought up about this person.**

**Getting closer...I have a few names in mind of who set the bomb at NCIS and killed so many.  
I also think I have a motive...believe me you are in for a shock! :)**

**Just read...be shocked, surprised and horrified as to the reason why!**


	19. The Shock

**NCIS:**

**FIGHTS, LEAVING AND TRAGEDIES...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 19: The Shock...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I was working with one of the FBI Agents (Agent Logan Joshua Carver) and we were both working on seperate computers. Then I couldn't believe it...after all this time!

"Boss! I've got something!" I said, then Gibbs followed by Fornell were at my temporary desk. "Th...How can that possible? Mary's been working with us for ten years." Fornell said. "She works in the Fore..." I stopped jumping to my feet...

Gibbs, Fornell, Tony, Ziva, Logan and I ran for the Forensic Lab...

'What is it about people in the Forensic Lab that Abby works in always turning out to be the criminal? Or trying to hurt her?'

Just as we reached the lab...

Mary was holding a gun on Abby...

"Drop the gun, Mrs. Scott! It's over!" Fornell called. "Gibbs, ho...Why?" Abby asked not taking her eyes off of Mary.

"You won't shoot the guns or risk this gun going off in here...just think of the chemicals and what a nice big exploision that would be?" Mary asked with a laugh.

Mary faced Abby holding a gun on her.

"Like the bomb that you..." Gibbs began. "That wasn't me." Mary told us. "No, it was me." Said a voice stepping up and facing the team. "Travis?" I asked in surprise. "You seem surprised, _Agent _Timothy McGee." Travis said an insane smile on his face. "Ho...why?" Tim asked. "What's going on, McGee?" Gibbs asked. "Travis, worked in Cyber Crimes. Until I became a field Agent." I said not taking my eyes off him.

"I was supposed to get that promotion. Then Mary helped me make the bomb and I told her about how special Abby Sciuto had been to you. We knew that it would bring her back and we would get our chance to take both of you out. Actually, we were kind of surprised when we found out that you were not there. You were supposed to be there!" Travis yelled at me.

"You decided to destory NCIS, kill everyone who worked there...just to get revenge on me?" I asked. "Well, we heard that your sister was dating on of the new Agents there...that just made it better." Travis said and Tony grabbed me before I could take a step at the b*****. "You have destoryed a lot of lives and you have no way out! Put the guns down!" Fornell yelled, Mary and Travis just laughed at us. "So we kill Abby here and with Agent Lennox..." Mary began. "If you wanted revenge on me, why didn't you just take me? Why did you decide to blow up NCIS?" I asked. "Because...we thought that if we took care of all the agents at NCIS there would be no one to figure it out. You three (Gibbs, Tony and Ziva), Agent Lennox and Tim McGee were not supposed to survive. I was tired of hearing about the great Gibbs team all the time. 'They did it again! Someone else was caught!' As for the reason two of why we didn't take you, Agent McGee...because now you were a field agent and you were always with the..." Travis began.

"My family at NCIS! You could have gotten me after I got off work, before I went to work, when I was at h..." I began. "You don't get it! If we would have taken just you and not blew up the building...they would have searched for you and we woul..." Travis began.

"It was only a matter of time before you got caught! If it wouldn't have been team Gibbs...it would be another team at NCIS or this team we're working with!" Tony yelled and started to step forward. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you. My wife is a great shot and can have, Abby dead before you even get close to me." Travis told Tony.

"Yeah, but you forget that I wor..." Abby took a risk and I was a little afraid at first when she began to take attempt taking the gun away from Mary.

Mary was shocked when Abby got the gun and Abby who always had her handcuffs had put them on Mary. Travis was shocked and looked back, this gave Fornell and Gibbs a chance to step forward getting the gun away from Travis.

It was finally over as Travis and his wife Mary were taken into custody.

"Are you okay, Abs?" I asked as me, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva made our way over to her. "Yeah, I had a bad feeling about her when we started to work together. Why is it that everytime..." Abby began and without a thought she wrapped herself around me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Don't know, Abs. You did a great job though." Gibbs told her and Abby smiled not letting me go. "Wow, Probie, everyone's got enimies, but..." Tony didn't finish. "I'm just glad it's over." I said and without thinking I wrapped my arms around Abby and she looked at me smiling.

I couldn't help, but smile back.

AFTER EVERYTHING! IT WAS FINALLY OVER AND THE TWO MONSTERS OF NCIS HAD BEEN CAUGHT!


	20. Five Years Later NCIS Reopens

**NCIS:**

**FIGHTS, LEAVING AND TRAGEDIES...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 20: The Reopening Of NCIS...Five Years Later**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The last chapter was a shocker, huh? Well, this is the final chapter and takes place five years after everything...let's just say a lot has changed. **

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Five years ago the NCIS building had been blown up, killing a lot of people and now today it was reopening after being rebuilt.

On Tim's left side was his sister, Sarah who was holding the hand of her four and a half year old son Trevor Matthew Lennox Jr.

(Trevor's father had been Sarah's boyfriend at the time and one of the fallen Agents the day of the exploision.)

Abby and Tim had worked out their differences, eventually once again they took the risk...getting back together. Abby stood on Tim's right, in her arms was her and Tim's two year old daughter, Aileen Claire McGee.

Tony and Ziva stood on Abby's left with three year old Amanda Gabriel DiNozzo in front of them.

Jackson Gibbs stood on one side Gibbs and Tony stood on the other. Also there was Jimmy Palmer, his wife Breena, Agent Fornell and his team, plus many others.

Kensi and Deeks who had finally gotten together just after getting back to LA five years ago. Kensi was holding a one and half year old boy, Donald Martin Deeks.

Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell and Hetty.

The person who was giving a speech about the reopening of NCIS, asked for a moment of silence to remember those they had lost five years ago.

It lasted more then a minute and everyone cheered as the ribbon was cut, reopening NCIS.

There didn't seem to be a dry eye, if you looked around at everyone...they seemed to be crying.

Abby was so exicted at the thought of being back in her lab she turned and hugged Tim until Aileen reminded her mother she was there. Ziva was leaning against Tony and it looked like a trick of the light, because Gibbs was had tears in his eyes.

"NCIS is back and we're finally home!" An agent yelled and there was choked laughter.

"He's right...we're home, Timmy." Abby whispered and Tim just looked at her, before giving her a kiss.

They both felt a tap on the head and looked to Gibbs who was smirking.

"Aileen McGee, did grandpa Gibbs teach you that?" Abby asked and Aileen looked at her mother smiling. "I didn't teach her anything." Gibbs told them. "No, she just saw him..." Tony began, but Gibbs gave Tony a slap to the head.

Some of the crowd had been watching and those who knew team Gibbs...laughed.

Aileen had Tim's eyes...other then that she was a mixture of Tim and Abby.

Everything was getting better by the day and though it had been five years they were still healing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I ment to have this done this morning, but I took a break from writing to spend the day with a friend of mine. **

**Did you get my little thing in the last chapter about the agent McGee had been working with when they caught the NCIS monsters? Logan Joshua Carver or L.J.**

**He has the same first two letters to his name as Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I thought I would point that out and see what you thought.**

**So there you have it...finally the end. I had no idea about the motive or the bad guys until I started to write chapter 19. It came to me as I was writing it. **

**Took a long time, but now the NCIS families are together again. Read to catch more criminals...**

**Working on two other stories now...so I'll go.**


End file.
